Lost in the woods
by JavaBird
Summary: A young boy is lost in the woods of his nearby town, and he has gone too deep in. Lost, afraid he cries out in his fear, but there is someone there to come to the boys rescue. Join him on this short tale, as he and his new companion, find their way back to his home and to safety.


_A little word from the author before you start reading. This is a old story I wrote a long while ago. I never officially published it but I wanted to do so now to get it out. This was at the time, a venture into doing something else. Its simply a story I wanted to do, and now share. Its not going to be perfect, I am well aware of that, but I still want to share it. It is meant to be heartfelt and I hope it comes out as such._

* * *

In the world of Pokemon, boys and girls are sent out at the age of ten on adventures around their region, to go from place to place, to choose to either battle with their Pokemon, or have contests with them. The world varies in so many ways on approach and diligence in each trainer.

Pokemon are seen as friends, comrades, and, in some cases, a part of their family. They stay by you and stick with you when the friendship and familiarity reach their peak.

However, this story goes against that , not entirely uncommon, the meeting between this young boy and this Pokemon is certainly a curious event.

In the forests of Hoenn, a young boy had made the worst mistake he could have made in his life. He was lost. More importantly, he was lost, he was hungry, and he was cold. Not even 8 years old, which he would be in a couple of months, and he was lost in this vast forest.

Having gone with his friends, running around in a game of hide and seek, they had all gone deep into the forest, not thinking of the consequences in the moment. Cole, an older lad by one year had said he knew of all of the best hiding places, and our little adventurer, Troy, had been picked as the Seeker.

It just had to be him, didn't it?. He was one of the youngest, and shortest. So, of course he had been picked, namely because he couldn't keep up easily. He had counted to 10, as was the rule, and had gone out in search of the other kids.

He had found a few of them, managing to usher them back with the childish protests that came with youth. Knowing how little kids are, though, they reluctantly conceded to their were the rules.

But as he searched, he was forced to go deeper and deeper. It was then that he noticed something. Just an outline in the corner of his eye, the sight of someone dashing behind a bush. He gave chase, shouting at them in his shrill voice: "Hey, no fair! Quit running!"

And, like the naive young-ling he was, he gave chase with little regard to consequence. Before he knew it, running for Arceus knew how long, he found himself in a most unfamiliar part of the forest. A terrible feeling began welling up in his gut, the lad scanning the area most desperately for any path or marker, only to realize his fears were correct: he was lost!

And now he had been wandering for ages. He was hungry. He wanted to go home. But most of all… he wanted his Mommy.

He could have cried right then and there. Tears streamed down his face, his lips quivering as he looked around, and he felt his nose begin to run. It wasn't long before the poor boy began to bawl his eyes out, sinking to his knees, hoping against hope he would find someone to find him. He hadn't wanted to cry. But he was so scared. He had never been this far in the forest before. Only the big kids went this far. He had heard stories, campfire stories meant to scare kids like him. Stories that warned of malicious Pokemon that favored little kids like him as food. There were Litwicks here, that apparently zapped the life right out of you, and before you knew it. You were dead.

Apparently they took it while you slept near their warm fire. That was how they got little kids like him. And then there were the big Pokemon that could harm you. Intentionally or accidentally because you were in their territory. It was why it was recommended to go with a Pokemon, because Pokemon could protect you and get you away if it came to that.

He was so scared. The cries that had started as little whimpering hiccups, had grown into full blown wailing. He sat down on the ground. Paralyzed to go any further. And he cried his heart out, crying for his mother to come save him.

But no human heard him.

The Lopunny that walked about, foraging for food and looking for a place to rest, had led a very simple life, at least in contrast to what she knew. She had been taken on by a trainer for a while, until the trainer simply couldn't see to her anymore. He had grown sick, he said. She hadn't wanted to leave him, she had refused to leave him. He was her Trainer! Nothing could tear them apart!

But he had let her go, urging her, pleading with her to go. He had looked gaunt that day, tired, sickeningly weak. She had evolved into her second and final form some time ago, she was strong, she could have protected him, he didn't need to worry!

But she did go. Because that look in his face. That look he gave her. It had broken her heart a bit. It was so sad, so dejected, and so. Defeated. He really was ill with something. Something no healer could fix, she could see that if it had made such a confident young human man, so defeated.

She had given him one final look, one final hug, before leaving back into the forest. She had never seen him again.

That was three winters before, and she had gotten used to being in the forest on her own. She had welcomed the solitude for a while. But she later on craved to find someone to befriend. Anyone she could, she was desperate and alone.

She had found a few, and the name she went by was always what her trainer called her. Dotty. It had been a name of one of the dolls her trainers sister had, a little Buneary doll, and she had reminded him, of course. Of her.

Dotty gave a soft sigh, as her mind wandered like it always did, back to when she was released. She still hurt a bit from remembering. But she had the feeling, he had done it for a good reason. He had looked so sad to see her go.

Shaking her head a bit, she gave a determined huff. She would try and move on! There was no other way of doing this, other than moving on!

So she had walked for a while. Wanting to keep her mind from wandering too much, and walks helped her divert her mind on other things.

It wasn't until she heard something she stopped.

She had to halt herself and crouch listening in case it was predator. Blood rushed in her veins as the possibility of another Pokemon that wished her harm was near. That was always a possibility. But as she listened. It wasn't a sound of a Pokemon she heard. But of a human.

She furrowed her brows. Confused above all else and listened in more. Standing up again and going closer to the sound. Yes, it was human. And it was crying.

As she drew closer, her pace going a bit faster. She could hear the distress in the voice, it was just a child, she realized. Her pace going quicker. Was it in danger? Was it hurt? Who had hurt it? What had happened?

Questions raced through her mind, an urge she didn't know she had, an instinct that drove her on, demanded she find this threat and eliminate it before it hurt the child.

She was running now, going as fast as her legs could carry her, and hearing the voice of a little boy getting louder and louder. Calling for his mother, blubbering and crying.

She crashed through a thicket of vines and leaves, in battle stance. Ready to fight.

But she found nothing, nothing except for the little boy she could see crying.

Looking around, making sure that there was no one else there. Nothing that would hurt him. She approached. Going slower and slower as she drew nearer.

The boy finally saw her through tear laced eyes. His voice catching in his breath as he saw her, clearly scared. She gently put her arms up, showing that she meant no harm, and drew close. Her groomed brown fur, and her blonde white hair, almost creamy in color, made her look at least a bit more friendly towards the boy, it helped, she could see that.

She knelt down, arms going to the boy, whom only stared at her, unable to move. And she gently touched his face. Gently wiping away the tears, and she gave him the softest smile she could give him. Wanting to discourage any more tears to come. She gently gave a shushing sound, one she had heard some human mothers give their toddlers to help calm them when their hatchlings cried.

It seemed to work, she thought. He seemed to relax a bit, and then grabbed onto her hands with his own little ones, and launched himself at her chest.

A bit surprised, and off balanced, she fell down on her back, and the little boy. Clearly still terrified, and having found someone, anyone that could help. Had started to cry into her chest. Not loudly like before, but they were quiet whimpers and blubbers, incoherent behind both crying and her chest.

Feeling awkward and silly. She gently patted his back. She had never approached humans like this. Her human had been in his teens when she got captured, and going into adulthood when let go.

So, having to deal with a child was a first.

She gave a sigh to herself, this would be a tough one to deal with.

Gently trying to push him off, she tried to have herself understood. Humans didn't understand Pokemon, but Pokemon understood English. So when it came to inter-species communication? You had to be a bit patient, yet forthcoming.

The young boy didn't seem to be inclined to leave her just yet, he thought she was trying to push him off perhaps. Or perhaps he just wanted to hold onto someone. She could understand that.

So giving a sigh, she gently, and tried as best she could. To hug him. It wasn't easy, he was too much near her belly for her to give him a proper hug. But, she guessed it was the attempt that counted.

She let him calm down, and he finally. After a while, stood up. Drying his still tearing eyes, he looked down, and said in a hiccuping voice. "S.. Sorry. I, I didn't m.. Mean to.." He trailed off, but she gently put a hand on his head when she sat up, a good way to say, "It's okay." And that seemed to calm him down.

She looked around, still wary of any other encroaching danger. But, found none. And was glad of it.

She looked down at the boy, worry going to her face as she took a good look at him now. He was indeed young. Not a hatchling, not mature either. She knew of the kids the humans sent when they grew mature. They were counted as adults in many a Pokemon society, because no parent would send a hatchling on their way from their nests unless they were adults and ready for what was ahead of you in life. And she, and many other 'Mon. Guessed that them being sent out was a sort of test of adulthood. It was why they had hatchling Pokemon with them. It was a test of responsibility, if they could care for their own hatchlings just as well. Because having one was a big responsibility to any species.

But this one? He wasn't even of that age. She looked at him, quizzical, confused. Worried. The human seemed to pick up on that, and said to her. "I got lost." He said to her, sounding ashamed. "I was playing with my friends, and I thought I saw someone, and I chased after them. Got lost when chasing them so far and so fast." He said, tears rimming his eyes again, and he tried to wipe them away. Sniffling hard and drawing in the mucus that was in his nose.

"I'm Troy." He said after a long pause, Dotty could only look at him, make sure he was okay. She looked to him, and gave a smile, nodding to show she understood. Troy, that was a nice name, she thought. She wished she could speak to him in English. She wanted to comfort with little cub yet to be man of a human. She couldn't do much for him though.

When she heard a gurgle of a noise, a low growl that sounded pained and empty. She realized it had been his stomach. She was full, yet. It seemed he yet needed food.

He gave an embarrassed look, and she couldn't help but smile at him. Gently petting his head again, she looked around until she found a Oran berry tree. Normally humans wouldn't be able to get there without some sort of help. But she managed to jump and kick, lightly of course, and shake a few berries down.

Smiling, she used one of her long ears as a sort of makeshift carrier, and grabbed as many as she could stuff in before bring it to him.

Oran berries were good for you, nutritious, and held vitamins that would help any growing cub, Pokemon or human, at least grow.

He looked down at the food, and said, "Thank you!" Before starting to dig in. He seemed ravenous to her. Clearly he had been starved. And all that crying he did, couldn't have helped matters either.

She felt an urge to help this little boy. He was just that. A boy. A cub, a still growing little being that still had some time before he met his challenge of adulthood. He wasn't ready. Not at all.

She found herself gently stroking the boys hair, a gesture of comfort, of security and safety. This seemed to help in comforting him, his face lit up a bit with the smile he gave, his cheeks mushed with the blue fluids that Oran berries had and she gave a soft chuckle, and used her ear to gently wipe at his mouth.

Normally she would feel indignant of such a thing. She prided herself on keeping her fur clean and well maintained. But this was but a child, she told herself. He needed someone to take care of him, and to help him home.

He seemed to painstakingly tolerate her coddling, to him it reminded him of his mother. Because that's what his mom always did when he had messed up his face with food. "Messy messy," She had often said to him. Never saying it as a scolding, but more like teasing him, and this felt sort of the same way.

The Lopunny looked him over, seeming to nod to herself as he seemed to have finished the batch she had given him. She looked up, the sky was getting dark, it was getting late. So it meant that it was too late for her to try and move him home now. Many a creature took to hunting at night, especially the ghost types. They tended to want small prey like this little one, and she couldn't allow that.

Looking about, she thought to herself. It would be too far to her own burrow, and too far to the nearest human settlement. Their only hope, if she was going to find a safe place for him to sleep, meant that she would have to find a suitable hiding place to sleep.

She didn't know when she had decided to be this little boys guardian, but she had at some point, and didn't argue with her instincts. This was the correct course of action, that she knew in her heart.

Taking his hand, and gently pulling, showing she wanted him to stand, which he did, a confused look on his face as he looked her way, she led him to where she could see a large bush. A large enough bush for them both. It would be uncomfortable. But it was a good hiding spot in a pinch, and this would only be temporary.

Her grip was like iron, Troy realized. Yet it didn't hurt him. She wasn't trying to hurt him. She just held on to his hand, as tight as she could manage without injury. Dotty had neither seen nor felt this. She only knew she was holding onto his hand, and that was enough for her instincts to say, that he was safe.

As they arrived to the bush, she parted it apart as best she could, and motioned him to crawl inside.

"But, it's dark, and it's all.. Leafy and thorny." Troy said in protest, hesitation clear in his voice and stance. What was this strange Lopunny doing? Why wasn't she taking him home?

These questions came to him, because he didn't yet know how the world worked around them, and he felt nervous again, not wanting to do something he knew his mother would be mad about. But the Lopunny persisted. Her eyes, which her voice could not portray, pleaded with him to go inside.

Frowning, and going from one leg to another in nervous anticipation. He did as he was asked. Crawling into the bush, and trying his best to fit in there, and managing, if a bit. It was dark in there, just barely the light of the late evening sun coming through. Next thing he knew, she had joined him. Warm hands gently holding around him, and drawing him to a body that was warm, rather, the whole bush seemed to be warm in there. Or at least getting there.

She had picked such a bush, because it would be beneficial for both hiding and warmth. Neither would need to worry, at least yet. Of cold.

She wrapped her arms and ears around him, laying down, and holding onto him, a finger going to his lips, indicating he should be silent.

Caution outweighed everything with this Lopunny. She wasn't taking chances with her charge. And wanted to make sure he knew he was safe, but had to stay silent. There were still Pokemon out there. Some cruel, or territorial, that wouldn't appreciate a human to be here, and some had valid reasons of their own.

She gently nuzzled him, trying to get him to sleep, but it was to no avail for now. He was too amped up on nerves.

Normally, he would be bored. Laying down and doing nothing. But he felt his mind race with many a question.

Why had she done this? What was she doing? Why did he need to be quiet? He didn't know. And he wanted to ask, but. He knew she wouldn't be able to tell him anything, especially now that it was getting darker and darker.

It felt like hours had passed, and the sounds of the night had already started to sound its gentle and familiar melody. And that was when he heard it. A gentle shift of wood, and then a branch snapping as something overhead went by.

Hairs stood at his neck, and he clutched onto the Lopunny. Frightened of the unknown beyond the meager walls of their hiding place.

The Lopunny remained calm, gently holding onto him, showing him it was okay.

The rustling of leaves was heard, and then it left. Whatever had been out there leaving them be.

It took awhile for Troy to finally calm down again, and when he did. He found himself blissfully unaware that he had gone to sleep. The anxiety and then the calming down of his nerves had left his little body tired, the crying not have helped his exhaustion wither down any.

So when he got woken up from his slumber, he felt his groggy mind, go straight back alert and fully awake as he realized, he had been sleeping. He gave a soft gasp as his eyes opened, and the light that peered through, seemed a bit bright, and he realized that it was only because the sun was up. He sat up, looking a bit dazed, and the Lopunny, she was still laying there, a bit hunched on her hands and knees, smiling at him in reassurance. They were safe.

Peeking out, she opened up the bush, just a bit. Looking around the immediate area, and listening in. She heard nothing so far, so she deemed it safe to go out.

She went out first, gently easing herself out, she looked around, confirming that it was safe, she pulled apart of the bush the best she could to allow Troy to come out.

Dotty seemed pleased that they had managed to avoid danger for the night, and sought to get him food once he was out.

After food, and other necessities by both were done by both, she took his hand again and started to lead him towards, where she guessed at least. His home was.

Pokemon spread news of where humans were, so they could either be avoided, approached, or simply known of if there were humans about the roads. Pokemon had their own societies and infrastructure. They avoided each others territories out of courtesy. Sometimes there would be fights over the disputed area. Sometimes Pokemon died in combat, sometimes they were simply kicked out, taken by varying Pokemon of stature, mood and moral stances. They had an efficient way of handling one another, and usually, one left the other alone unless provoked.

So when Dotty looked about, always wary of danger, she hoped this was one of those areas where Pokemon at least understood that he was but a cub, and shouldn't be attacked, and that she was simply getting him home.

Troy meanwhile, from the point of being held by his hand, and led away. He could see she was trying to help. But he wanted to ask a lot of questions, he wanted to call for his mother. But he also figured out, he should stay quiet. Instincts in his heart told him he should, at least for now.

But he couldn't help but look around as the two walked, the Lopunny taking strides that made sure that wouldn't make him hurry, or go too fast. They were going at an even pace, and he looked around, enjoying the view of the forest. Dotty looking about, scanning for danger.

Oh there were Pokemon out there, watching and looking. She knew this. But so far, they had chosen to stay away, to ignore the two of them. So far, so good.

Troy saw a family of Oddish that went by at their right. Seeming to ignore them and just going on by their day. Dotty saw them too, and it was a good sign. This area was peaceful then, at least for now.

For now, they would have a safe journey ahead.

After a while of walking, and one break for snacks and water, and other necessities. They seemed to come to a place that was, vaguely familiar to Troy. He looked around, Dotty looking at him in curiosity and encouragingly. She wanted to ask him what he saw.

"I think." He said, finally speaking after all morning. "I think we're close to home." He said, and looked about, not sure where to go.

Dotty came to her knees, and gently put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay." She seemed to say, and he felt anxiety that was growing inside his stomach, turning it in many knots, ease just a bit. His breathing was growing a bit more heavy, and tears were staining his eyes again. "But, but what if my mom.." He said, not wanting to finish the sentence. What if his mom was really mad?

Dotty could hear that question going on in his mind, and she gently hugged him. Reassuring him further. It would be okay, she seemed to try and say to him in non verbal words.

He seemed to get the idea, pulling back to wipe away the tears in his eyes, trying to nod, but as he shook his head to indicate he understood, another sob escaped him, and she hugged him again, wiping his tears away with a fluffy ear, and smiling at him the best smile she could give, before taking his hand again, and leading him to where she guessed his home was.

It didn't take long, but she heard a noise, she heard arguments, calls and many, many voices of humans, arguing and trying to talk over one another. This was definitely a human settlement.

She removed a branch of trees, keeping the boy behind her protectively. Still wary out of her recent years in the forest, and peaked trough, looking at what seemed to be a group of humans.

She looked on, her eyes, scanning and making sure she saw correctly to be true.

She saw rangers, Pokemon special forces when it came to search and rescue, argue with what looked to be police officers. The officer in charge, a woman that had blue hair, and authoritative air was telling a lead ranger, a brown haired middle aged man that they had done extensive searching and would need to go deeper in, but the ranger was trying to tell her that such a mass of humans, would really upset the Pokemon population.

A crying woman stood at the side, listening in, and crying more, because she seemed to be distraught. It was clear that she was the mother, and these were people trying to find the human. It seemed that he had gone further then intended. Possibly a trick of some spirit or ghost type, having warped things, she guessed. And had done this for a lark. She only realized this now, because the walk here had taken a good chunk of the morning. And no child could go so far without being very tired, or in danger. And she knew neither one was the case, because Troy, the little boy, had explained it to her, he had gone after what he thought was a child he knew, they were playing a game. And then he had found himself lost. An uncommon case, and clearly a disturbing one. But she could do nothing about that now.

She had done what she could have done, and brought him home.

Taking his hand a bit more, she pulled him to view, letting Troy see, look and stare. He was still crying silent tears. But when he saw his mother, he started balling. Dotty let the boy go, and he launched himself towards the group of humans.

They all went silent as the cries of the boys were heard, and another cry, the woman's cry was heard as she wailed, "My baby!" And launched herself to her boy. Collapsing on her knees as she took him into her arms. Holding onto him and crying out loudly as she held him, and he held her.

Mother and son had been reunited, and Dotty, the Lopunny, let herself he viewed as the crowd, jubilant over having the cub of the society returned, crowded around them. The officers and rangers, gently prying the two apart.

She heard snippets of what was said. Something about needing to check him for injuries, or diseases. Things that humans worried over their cubs for, and with good reason of course.

The mother didn't want to let her child go, he was jabbering on in his blubbering crying voice. Saying endlessly to her, to them. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, over and over, and the humans, simply relieved to have the boy back, told him all would be alright. He was okay, it wasn't his fault.

The mother, wiping tears away from her eyes, looking around them, relief in her eyes, finally looked over to Dotty. Seeing her for the first time. She looked over to her, looking bewildered at first. And then connecting the dots on how her boy had returned. You didn't need a Hypno or any Psychic to tell that Dotty had been the one to bring him home.

She stood up, letting the other group of humans take Troy away, safe in the fold once more. But this mother raised her head high, her face unreadable, went towards the Pokemon. She stood a few feet away. Having stopped to look at Dotty's very normal features. Curiosity and a neutral look in her own, looking at the mother.

"Thank you." She said after a while of the two staring at each other. The woman's voice laced with gratitude. "Thank you." She repeated, and approached Dotty, and taking her into a grip that told of her grief and desperation, repeating the words again, and again into her ear. Dotty could only hold onto her in return. Accepting her gratitude.

After a while, the woman parted, tears lining her face again, but she was smiling, a very relieved smile. A pause stretched out between them. The woman looking her over, coming to some sort of decision, and having the courage to ask it. "Would you like to join us?" She asked finally.

Dotty looked confused, and then realized what she had meant. She looked at the human, curiosity in her eyes. This was not the first time she was in a presence of a human, and she seemed to be asking, if she could be a part of their family. It wasn't an uncommon question, but clearly the woman had taken pains to ask, and it showed she respected a wild Pokemon's freedom. She could respect that, Dotty surmised.

She gave it considerable thought, thinking it over carefully, before nodding, but giving a raised finger. She had learned how to say her name in writing, but she had nothing to write with. So, she pointed at herself, and then wrote on the woman's back so she could feel it. D-o-t-t-y. Dotty. Her name.

The woman, getting the hint, smiled at her, and nodded. "Dotty." She said, nodding. "You want to keep it?" She asked her, wanting to make sure, and the Lopunny gave a nod. She wished to keep that name.

"Then Dotty." She said, holding out a Pokeball for her, gratitude written in her face. "Would you do the honors?" She asked her, and Dotty smiled. She would be a part of the human world again. And she would be close to that boy she had saved, she decided, on that moment. That she would protect that boy. He needed a guardian like her. Someone to look over him when his mother couldn't. She would act as the sibling she felt he needed. She would claim to herself, that she would be his sister. It felt only right, because he had no one else, at least none she could see.

And with that decision made, she pressed on the button with a finger. And let herself be captured.

The ball closed, and soon enough it stopped shaking. Dotty had been captured, and for then on. Dotty would be Troy's guardian, and to herself. His sister.

The end.


End file.
